Kissing Her Bruises
by detective.stanakatic
Summary: Kate gets in a fight with a suspect and is left with bruised. She doesn't want Castle to know because she doesn't want him to unnecessarily worry. Does Kate manage to hide them from her partner? Post season 6


**A/N Hey everyone. This is the first one shot I'm going to be posting here. All my fics have been posted on Instagram first but to make it easier for my new followers to access these fics, I decided to start posting them here. A few of you might have read this and my other one shot 'Singing Along' before as I posted them yesterday but then a few people pointed out that I hadn't spaced out my paragraphs properly and it was a bit difficult to understand everything so I deleted them and I'm posting these two again. I am so sorry for all the inconvenience before :)**

Kate leaned against the bathroom stalls door and groaned. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed them against her palms. She was in so much pain. Every breath she took sent up a short stabbing sensation in her chest, every step she took was followed by pain shooting up her sides, it was horrible.

The boys had repeatedly asked her if she was alright, if she wanted to get checked up at the hospital. She assured them that she was okay, didn't need any medical help. It's just a couple of bruises she will be okay. "Couple of bruises my ass."

She muttered standing there in the dimly lot bathroom. She hated getting help, she hated admitting she was in pain. It was just who she was, she couldn't help it but that's how it is. Kate walked out of the stall and stood in from of the mirror. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Trying to figure out if there were any visible bruises on her face. There were faint finger marks around her neck but she could hide that with her hair.

She didn't want Castle to know she was hurt, she knew he would worry. She decided to look at the bruises on her stomach,legs and thighs later. Right now she had to figure out how the hell she was going to hide this from him.

Kate walked out of the bathroom and went to grab her bag when Espo and Ryan showed up once again. "Hey Beckett are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked.

"If you want we could make a quick stop at a doctor, you do look like you're in pain." Espo said.

"Guys I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now I'm going home, see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?'' Ryan asked.

"I am fine guys. Dont worry.'' She replied smiling.

"Bye. Take care." Both of them replied together.

The entire way she was wondering if she should tell Castle.

She reached the loft and pressed the button on the elevator to go up. She knew if she told him he would unnecessarily worry about her. And she didn't want him to get worried. He was as it is so stressed out as he raced against time to finish the first draft of his book. She barely saw him these days. His dinners were quick and worried and he was usually distracted. She did feel him get into bed with her every night. She felt his arms wrap around her as he snuggled against her and fell asleep. How was she gonna hide her bruises from him? They were hurting quite a bit and she knew it would be worse tomorrow. She reached the front door of the loft and quickly slipped her key and went inside.

She slowly removed her shoes as bending down was causing a lot of pain. She walked soundlessly into his office where just like she thought he was typing away like it was a race. His fingers raced against the keyboard with determination on his went behind him and hugged him from the back. The action hurt her a little but she didn't care. She missed him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stood behind him. Rick leaned his head back against her stomach when she suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breathe in as his head came in contact with a bruise.

Rick noticed that and turned around "Kate? Babe you okay?" He said.

"Yeah I'm fine. You hungry?" She replied, eager to change the topic.

"Actually I am and I already cooked us dinner. I was taking a break and decided to cook a little."

"Okay I'm just gonna get changed and join you." "Okay." He replied.

She have him a light kiss on his head and made her way to their bathroom. She went to the bathroom and unbuttoned her pants and removed them. Then she slowly started to unbutton her shirt, she was halfway there when she noticed the bruises. A deep red bruise was under her breasts, at the exact spot where she had been kicked. A brilliant purple bruise was covering her stomach and she removed her shirt and went to the mirror and noticed her back was covered in angry red marks too. She took a deep breathe and tried to remember the scene.

She had been chasing a suspect in an alley and had lost him. Espo and Ryan were after his two partners. She was running when suddenly the suspect jumped behind her and caught her by the neck causing her to tumble down. She lost her gun and the suspect attacked her. She got up but he slammed her against the brick wall and she fell down once again. Because of his weight and he did look like someone who spent a lot of time lifting he managed to kick her twice in the chest but she caught hold of leg and he tripped down. He had the advantage but she had the traning. He managed to get a couple of good kicks at her.

There was an iron rod near by that he caught hold of and managed to get one good hit at her stomach. She didn't leave him alone and punched him in the nose and kicked him hard on the face. He lost hold lost of the rod and she quickly grabbed it and went straight for his face once again. He pushed her back and she fell right near her fun and without thinking twice she shot him in the shoulder. He had crumpled to the ground and screamed in pain. By that time Espo and Ryan were by her side.

She examined the bruises closely. Trying to figure out how the hell she would hide them from Rick. She decided maybe she will just let him know tomorrow. He looked exhausted right now. He needed to rest.

"Kate! Babe! Food is on the table."She heard Rick say.

"I'm coming!" She replied.

She quickly looked at her legs and saw that the bruises there weren't visible. After the day she had she just wanted to slip in Rick's t shirt and fall asleep in his shirt. Feel him. But she didn't know if she wanted him to know about her bruises yet. So she slipped in her shorts and a t shirt and quickly adjusted her hair and went out. The pain was getting a bit worse. Maybe she should get checked out she was already at the table getting ready to eat. She went and sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hey." He said smiling at her and holding her hand.

"Hey. Got any writing done today?"

"Lots actually."

They began eating and continued their conversation. Once they finished they continued to sit there and talk.

She ran her hand through his hair and asked "Did you get any sleep? You look exhausted babe."

"Not much." He replied.

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she felt pain shooting up her body again. They wouldn't stop stinging and she was sure Castle had noticed.

"You're okay?" He asked.

He was concerned she could see it in his eyes. She didn't want him to know yet so she decided to tell him a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied. Trying to sound convincing.

"How was your day today?" He asked.

"It was fine got in a bit of fight. Suspect got really rough."

She felt relieved. At least she wasn't keeping it a complete secret. She really wanted him to know but she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. She didn't want him to worry. But there it was as soon as she said those words. Concern and worry was clearly visible on his face. She regretted it but before she could say something he asked clearly worried

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No I'm fine. Really I am. Now how about we go to bed, you look really tired."

"I just want to finish this one chapter and I'll be there soon."

"Okay" she replied and gave him a kiss and made her way towards their room.

As soon as she lay down in bed pain was shooting up and down her body. She couldn't get comfortable. Every time she tried to close her eyes the pain would wake her up. It was just getting worse by every second. She turned to her side, ignoring the pain and tried to close her eyes and fall asleep. She didn't know for how long she stayed like that but she didn't get any sleep. She heard Rick make his way into the bedroom, remove the covers and get into bed. He came behind her and pressed his body against her back and wrapped his arm around her stomach when a small sound escaped from her. The pain that came with his touch was unbelievable. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the covers tight. Rick knew something wasn't right and she was hiding it from him. He switched on the lights and sat up straight in bed. Kate slowly turned her body towards him and looked up to him.

"Kate.. I know something is wrong. You've been in pain ever since you got home. That fight? Did you get hurt or something?" She could see the concern in his eyes so she decided to go ahead and tell him. She gently cupped his cheek and then slowly lifted her t shirt up. The bruises on her stomach were clearly visible now.

"Kate.." Castle whispered.

He gently pulled up her shirt higher and examined her bruises. She could see the pain in his eyes as he took in all of that. He looked back at her and said

"Kate.. This.. This is bad. Oh god why didn't you tell me?" Kate slowly started sitting up in bed and Castle tried to help her.

Once she sat up straight she said "I didn't want you to worry about me. You've been so stressed about the new book and the last thing I need is for you to worry about me."

"Oh Kate." He whispered.

He gently kissed her forehead and held her hand and said "Kate I'm so sorry I should have been there." "No Rick. Babe please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"Why didn't you tell me? You are more important than any book. I want to be there for you. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and comfort you when you're in pain. Please don't do this again. You have to tell me."

"I'm sorry." She said.

He kissed her once again and said "Where is this son of a bitch now, nobody touches my fiancé."

"Don't worry, I broke his nose and shot him in the shoulder."

"That's my girl." Castle replied back laughing.

He noticed her wince again as she tried to get comfortable in bed he picked a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear and asked "Now honestly tell me how much pain are you in? We should get this checked out."

"It hurts pretty bad and I know it will get worse tomorrow. Let's not get it checked out yet. We'll see." She replied.

"Okay. But if the pain gets worse we are going to the hospital first thing tomorrow." He said.

"Fine." She replied smiling.

"I'm getting you some pain killers and then we should get some sleep okay?" He kissed the top of her head and left.

He got her a couple of painkillers and she downed them down with water.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"Just you." She replied smiling.

He got back into bed and was going to hug her but hesitated a bit as he knew how much pain she was in before.

"It's okay." She said. "The pain killers will work there way in. Come here please."

He gently kissed her lips and started making her way down. He gave light kiss next to every single bruise of her's and ended it with one passionate kiss on her lips. She placed her head on his chest and he gently wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled against him ignoring the pain and smiled.

"Don't hide things from me please. You matter the most. It's only you. I worry about you while standing by your side. I worry about you every single second of the day. It's just who I am. So don't lie to me." "I'm sorry" she said.

They stayed like that for a while until she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you Rick."

He smiled and whispered back "I love you too."

 **I hope its better and a bit easier to read. Please leave a review and** **don't** **hesitate to give any criticism.**


End file.
